<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>but I have promises to keep by sokkascroptop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501758">but I have promises to keep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkascroptop/pseuds/sokkascroptop'>sokkascroptop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>an honest enemy is better than a lying friend [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agni Kai (Avatar), F/M, How Zuko Gets His Scar, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Zuko's Scar (Avatar), reader is oblivious, this is y/n and zuko's relationship before he left</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sokkascroptop/pseuds/sokkascroptop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko majorly crushes on Y/N. He watches out for her and protects her. Then something happens that makes Y/N think that it's her job to look out for him in repayment for all that he gives up for her. (not a necessity to read the two other works in this series, but mighty helpful)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zuko (Avatar)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>an honest enemy is better than a lying friend [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>but I have promises to keep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from by "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening" by Robert Frost</p>
<p>Another note: Someone named Ren is mentioned. He is Y/N's oldest brother. (I headcanon about her sibling relationships a lot on my tumblr -- <a href="https://sokkascroptop.tumblr.com/">sokkascroptop</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>“</b>
  <span>You’re weak on your left side.” It was the third time that night she’d pointed it out and Zuko’s frustrations with her were growing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Y/N!” Zuko came at her with a vengeance. A well aimed blow was blocked by her. Zuko crossed his other sword overtop his right one, trapping hers between them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just trying to be helpful,” Y/N boasted. She pulled her sword away and backed off, still en garde. She gave him a little smirk. He wasn’t really mad at her, he just didn’t like to be corrected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko dropped his swords to his sides. “Why do you antagonize me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ooh, big word!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, do you know what it means?” Zuko mused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N scowled and let her own sword fall. “Of course I know what it means!” She waved the tip of her sword in his direction. “Come on let’s finish sparring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko shook his head and fitted his swords together. “I’m done for tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But neither of us won!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not everything has to be a competition Y/N. Sometimes we can just have fun together.” Noticing Y/N’s frown he added. “I have to get up early for firebending training.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sheathed her sword and they walked side by side back to their rooms. Zuko didn’t say anything more and Y/N wondered if she was wrong and he really was mad at her. “I’m sorry if you thought I was being mean,” Y/N said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sounded like Azula,” Zuko commented. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Y/N stopped dead in her tracks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko ducked his head and looked at her sheepishly. “Ever since Ty Lee and Mai left you spend all your time with Azula. It makes you say things she would say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Azula’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Zuko.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well so am I! But every time we’re together you treat me like she does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that even mean?” Y/N’s voice intensified with each word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re cold. The only difference is you still apologize afterwards. You’ll stop doing that too.” Zuko turned on his heel and walked away from her. His back was tense and he had fists gripped at his sides.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N was left in the hallway to try and figure out why what he said bothered her so much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I came to apologize for yesterday.” Zuko had his hands behind his back and his head bowed. He was in his formal armor, not the lighter training clothes they wore when they would spar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N frowned and opened the door more, motioning for him to come inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Lets walk in the gardens.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just come on.” Zuko rolled his eyes and started walking away without her, she had to jog to catch up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never apologize. Especially when you think you’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I right?” Zuko raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Y/N’s turn to roll her eyes. “About me being like Azula? I don’t know? I also don’t know how that’s a bad thing if I was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t answer her as they walked side by side down the steps and into the garden. He parted the leaves of the lone willow tree and motioned for Y/N to walk under them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The willow tree was the largest tree in the garden by far, it’s expansive branches created an oasis underneath the canopy where you couldn’t see out, but more importantly, no one could see in. It had become Zuko and Y/N’s favorite spot to hide away. They both sat at the base of the trunk and leaned against the bark, bumping their shoulders together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My mother and I used to sit out here every day by the pond.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N turned to look at her friend. Zuko didn’t mention his mother anymore much, and when he did there was often a hint of resentment in his voice, now it was just wistful and sad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Y/N tried to think of something else to say to fill the quiet. She hadn’t known Ursa for very long, but the memories, however few and far between they were, were fond ones. “She was kind,” Y/N said finally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko didn’t reply; that didn’t matter to Y/N. They sat in a comfortable silence watching the bees flit around and pollinate the willow blooms. If Y/N ducked her head down she could see the edge of the pond under the willow leaves and the turtle ducks swimming around. But Y/N still had one question on her mind...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zuko, why did you bring me out here?” He didn’t answer. In fact, he didn’t even look at her, so Y/N continued. “Surely, you didn’t drag me out here to plant one on me again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N grinned at Zuko’s reddening cheeks. “I thought we weren’t going to talk about that!” Zuko grumbled. “And I brought you here to apologize.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You apologized when you came to my door. So what is this really about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko had a nervous energy surrounding him, he began fidgeting with his hands in his lap. “I don’t like fighting with you, Y/N. We left on a bad note last night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N sighed. “I know you and Azula don’t get along anymore. But don’t put me in a position where I feel like I need to choose between you two.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to have to,” Zuko said earnestly. “I found out about a war meeting tonight.  I’m going to try and get in, you should come with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A war meeting? No, why would I want to go to that?” Y/N had no interest in a meeting where generals like her father talked like they were Agni’s gift to the world. She had no idea why Zuko would want to either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Logically, Y/N knew that Zuko was to be Fire Lord, he was the heir and eventually he was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to partake in things like that. But, wouldn’t he want to avoid it as long as he could? Instead of jumping right in?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to see what you’ll be doing one day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N thought hard about that question. That had never occurred to her before. She never really imagined </span>
  <em>
    <span>herself</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a war general before, but that didn’t mean that other people didn’t see her potential to be one, and apparently that’s even what Zuko thought. Hopefully the war would be over before she ever had to make that decision, because that was not the person she wanted to end up being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not particularly,” She answered softly. </span>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N waited for Zuko in one of the wide hallways that filled the palace. When she had first gotten there, it had been a maze that she needed to be led around, now she knew it like it was an extension of her. She didn’t want to attend a war meeting, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to know what one was like. Zuko hadn’t immediately come back, so he apparently had been let inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N did know how much time had passed, but it was enough that she had slid down the wall and leaned her head on her bent knees. Servants had given her strange looks as they passed her carrying trays of food or laundry but they didn’t say anything to her; knowing that it would probably be better to just not ask. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, when Zuko emerged from around the corner, Y/N jumped to her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well? How was it?” Y/N realized her voice was much too excited for how she had been speaking about the war meetings earlier and she toned it down. “Was it everything you had imagined?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko’s face was paler than usual, and he began walking away without answering her. Y/N ran to catch up and grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened, Zuko?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grimaced and didn’t meet her eyes, instead opting to scout out the halls, looking to see if anyone was around them. Upon not finding anyone he backed them up into a recessed doorway; his golden eyes shining in the dim light. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said something at the meeting.” Zuko looked at her, shellshocked at his own actions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N grasped his arms. “What happened?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Zuko said, but it sounded like he was speaking more to himself than he was to her. “I disrespected this general–spirits I didn’t even know his name. He said he was going to send in a troop of new recruits to fight the Earth Kingdom army. They were going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>bait</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Y/N. He was going to get them all killed and I told him he couldn’t do that...” Zuko’s voice trailed off. Y/N knew there was something he wasn’t saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dug her nails into his sleeves. “Zuko, what else happened?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father. He said I have to fight in an Agni Kai,” Zuko murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N’s heart began to race. An Agni Kai? She stepped back letting her body sag against the wall. She shut her eyes, closing off the tears that were brimming them. She wanted to scream at Zuko for being so foolish, but her voice came out in a whisper.  “Zuko, why would you do something like that? Why couldn’t you have just kept your mouth shut.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, Zuko was not above yelling. “I had to!” His voice echoed through the hallway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Y/N cracked open an eye he was avoiding looking at her face, choosing to stare at his feet. “Why?” she rasped. In Y/N’s heart, she knew what he was going to say. They’d been friends for too long and she knew that there were few things that he would use his voice to speak out against. He was always protecting her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was the 41st division. I couldn’t–” Zuko sighed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren.” Y/N nodded and a tear slipped down her cheek. Zuko’s face softened and he laid a hand on her shoulder but that’s not what she needed right now. She wrapped her arms around Zuko and sobbed into his shoulder. “They’re gonna kill my brother, aren’t they?” Y/N had never feared something more in her life. Coming from a military family, she knew the risks they all took when they signed up, but it had never hit her that this could happen to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ren wasn’t just some faceless soldier on the front lines, this was her </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and those generals were playing with his life like he meant nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko was hesitant to hug her back, but he eventually did. “That’s why I said something. I couldn’t have you think that I was somehow in on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N pulled away to look at Zuko, but looking at his hopeful face made her want to cry all over again. “I would never think that. But look at what you have to do because of me now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zuko furrowed his brows. “I’m going to win, Y/N.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N wished she had the same arrogant, blind optimism that Zuko had about his Agni Kai. It didn’t matter who got burned and who threw the flame that burned them because in Y/N’s eyes, neither person was going to be the winner. </span>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N didn’t knock and the guards that stood outside of Zuko’s door didn’t stop her from entering. She wouldn’t have let them stop her anyways. She’d waited a week to come and see Zuko and she was running on adrenaline and tea. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>moment</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had heard what happened at the Agni Kai she wanted to run to him, but no one would tell her where he was. On one hand she wished she had been there, on the other, the thought of seeing the Fire Lord burn her friend’s face turned her stomach and she was glad she hadn’t tagged along with Azula. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t in bed, like she expected–in fact she wasn’t even sure what she had expected anyways; Zuko lying there half-dead? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was sitting on the floor, cross-legged in front of the tall mirror they all had in their rooms. He looked… the same. The unmarred side of his head was facing towards her and he was just staring at himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t move even though the door to his bedroom slammed shut behind her. She approached cautiously, unsure of how he was going to take her showing up without any announcement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood behind him but she had yet to look down at his face, scared for what she was going to see. Instead she stared at her own reflection, her tearful eyes that were threatening to overflow with each blink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you.” Her voice broke halfway through the sentence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced down involuntarily and stifled a gasp. Half of his face was wrapped in white bandages. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was behind those bandages,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she wondered, sickly. Did he still have his eye? Could he still hear out of that ear?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Whoever had treated him had shaved his hair back leaving just his phoenix tail. It made him look older, meaner; or maybe that was just the hard expression on his face. Y/N had never seen it before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y/N didn’t even realize she was sinking to her knees until they hit the cold marble floor. She wanted to reach out and touch him, to tell herself that he was real and still in front of her, because after so many sleepless nights she had convinced herself that Zuko was dead. Finally, after what seemed like ages of staring in the mirror; staring at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> waiting for permission, Zuko met her eyes. Y/N surged forward and held him. Zuko clung to her arms and their sobs filled the air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What had </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>done? Zuko had stood up for her in that meeting and for that he had lost half of his face, his honor, and for what? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When do you leave?” she asked, her throat still thick with tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two days,” Zuko sniffled. Y/N stared at his one gold eye in the mirror and Zuko stared back with just as much intensity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Promise me you’ll come back safe.” Y/N eyes were burning with more tears as she said it but she refused to look away. Zuko didn’t have to answer her because they already knew the answer. Y/N turned and pressed a kiss into his cheek that was still wet with tears. And they sat like that, for minutes or hours, Y/N didn’t know, with Y/N’s arms wrapped around Zuko and him leaning back into her chest. Y/N didn’t need his protection anymore–no, she was going to protect him. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always, kudos and comments give me life</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>